


Never Be The Same

by Ms_Faith



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: A Major Character Is Dead, Discussion Of Murder, Discussion of Violence, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Violence, Murder, Murder Mystery, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Rilaya is heavily referenced, This ends in Lucaya, Violence, alcohol use, discussions of breaking the law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Faith/pseuds/Ms_Faith
Summary: “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.” ― Lao TzuWhen Riley dies in a mysterious accident, Maya goes on a quest to uncover the truth. With Lucas' help, the two will discover more than they ever anticipated about Riley's death and themselves.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A Rilaya shipper writing Lucaya… what? These are strange times, my friends. But truthfully, I have always been a fan of Lucaya; their dynamic fascinates me and I wanted to explore that. Don’t fear though, fellow Rilaya shippers! The girls are my OTP and I have plans to write for them again in the future. But for now, enjoy this little dive into insanity of mine. :p 
> 
> This is a future-set, post-canon fic. 
> 
> WARNING: Death/murder is a very heavy and main plot of this story. Adult themes (sex, drugs, drinking, violence, etc) will play a role in this tale as well. When warranted, I’ll provide appropriate warnings in chapters that deal with the aforementioned. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I won nothing that you can recognize.

  _loss_

_lôs,läs/_

_noun_

_1\. the fact or process of losing something or someone._

 

**1\. Loss**

It’s an unusual weather day in early October; going between sunny to rainy within minutes. The church is stuffy with uncomfortable pews and an odor Maya can’t quite name. She’s just trying to hold it together. If she can get through the next forty-five minutes, she’ll have it made. She refused to give a eulogy, so Shawn wrote one on her behalf. No one could really blame her either.

Lucas sat in the back, not sure of how welcomed he’d be. He watched Maya as she sat on the outside of the front pew. Not only feeling the loss himself, but deeply sympathizing with Maya. When the service was over and the mourners were moving over to the cemetery across the street, he caught her eye.

“We need to talk. Maybe after the burial?” She spoke softly as the two locked eyes.

With a nod and small smile, “Anything you need.”

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

There was limited seating under the tent, so Lucas stood off to the side, out of respect. He had a clear view of Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Maya in the front row. They were all so _numb._ This was, sadly, a reality they had prepared for. Something bad was coming, she had warned them, but what was left in its wake was far more crushing than her untimely demise.

After the casket was lowered into the ground, the minister had Maya come up first. She tossed a single white rose into the grave and followed it with a handful of dirt. She turned to go back to her seat, but didn’t stop. She sprinted up the aisle and out the back of the tent with murmurs following.

Lucas saw this and watched her continue until she was out of view. Shawn stood and attempted to go after her, but Lucas stopped him with a kind pat on the shoulder. “I got her,” the young man said with a sympathetic grin.

Maya sat on a bench near the mausoleum. Her stilettos kicked off to the side and stockings rolled up into a ball next to them. She watched a stray cat nap on the edge of an angel sculpture adorned fountain across from her. Lucas approached her and he sat quietly; he knew she’d talk when she was ready.

“We just buried my fiance,” The blonde’s face twisted in an unfamiliar expression. “The love of my life is now worm food,” Her voice cracked and she turned to him.       

“We’re going to find out what _really_ happened to her, Maya. I promise.” Lucas placed a gentle hand on her knee.

Tears began streaking her cheeks, “Right, and I need your help.”

“Anything.”

“I think Riley was murdered… and they tried to cover it up.” Maya drew in a shaky breath.

“Marcum?” He mentioned the company Riley previously worked for.

Maya nodded sorrowfully, “It all adds up and makes no sense at the same time. I honestly believe they know more than they’re telling.  

Lucas sighed heavily, “Whatever you need, I’m here. Just say the word.”

“Their headquarters are in California. I’m leaving tomorrow morning,” She paused to pick up her discarded heels and hosiery. “You coming with?” Hope shone brightly through her baby blue eyes.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Lucas nodded and said, “Of course.”


	2. Secrets

_“Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead.” ― Benjamin Franklin_

**2\. Secrets**

Lucas’ boss didn’t ask questions when he called her after the funeral to request an extended leave. She’d known the last three weeks had been hell on the young man. She told him to take as much time as he needed and that they’d welcome him back whenever that would be. He thanked her profusely and she reassured him not to worry.  

The flight to California was smooth and uneventful. The two didn’t talk much on their travels; Maya just kept reiterating how she’d have to stop by the police station to pick up the papers she’d requested before they did anything else. With bags in tow, they picked up their rental car and headed on their way 

Detective Roebuck had left a file box at the front desk for Maya. He had rounded up all the report copies he could legally give her, as she’d requested, and left a note with them saying she could reach out if there were any questions. As they were loading the box up, Lucas noticed a black town car parked across the street with its occupants watching them.     

“We got company,” he said with a nod forward.  

Maya glanced over quickly, “They’re from Marcum. Their PR team wants to keep tabs on me until the investigation is officially closed.”  

While opening her door, Lucas looked at her perplexed, “I thought it was closed? I mean, how could we get those files?” 

“The police are finished with their investigation, but Marcum isn’t. Since the accident took place on their property and involved an employee, they have to do an independent inquiry.” The blonde explained as she slid into the passenger side.  

Rounding the car and settling into the driver's seat, “Why does the public relations team want to keep an eye on  _you_ though?” Lucas asked whilst turning the engine over.  

“I’m the  _Grieving Widow_  whose partner was killed on company grounds… it’s the perfect recipe for a lawsuit or public outburst. They’ll be my new besties until further notice.” Maya scoffed as she scoped out the car, “Those are the same goons who were following me before I flew to New York for the funeral.”    

“Well,” pulling out onto the street, “They can’t watch us at home.” He smiled gently at her.            
 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

The Justicia Tierra house no longer felt like home to Maya. She and Riley had spent the last five years in the small San Diego town in their quaint beachside abode. It was like a little slice of heaven on earth, but, in the aftermath of Riley’s death, all she wanted to do was get away and quickly. Coincidently, their landlord knew of another property just a couple miles away.  

Pulling up into the driveway of their new rental, they were met by a small, gray-haired man. "Hello, Maya!" Berry Maude was a man in his seventies who owned and managed several properties in the area. He was a kind and gentle old man that didn't pry and was very generous. "Marta sent you some homemade bread and cookies," The older man smiled as he led them through the open garage.  

"Oh, my goodness! You'll have to thank her for me. Berry, this is Lucas. He's an old family friend," Maya gestured toward the tall, blonde man trailing behind them.  

Berry grinned and nodded, "Charmed! Now, here are the keys. You can take your time clearing out the old house. However long you need, dear. If you need any help, just let us know."  

Lucas took the keys and went to unlock the kitchen door, so he could start bringing their luggage in, leaving Maya with Berry. "I cannot thank you, and Marta, enough. Getting this house ready on such short notice and allowing me time to clean out our old place... I'm very overwhelmed, humbled, and grateful."  

"You're welcome. Ya know, we loved her too. The manner in which she was taken is absolutely horrific. If we can help in any way, we will." They hugged tightly. Lucas watched the two from the doorway with a soft expression. Berry gave Maya a gentle kiss on the hand before walking up the driveway and getting into his car.     

"He seems like the sweetest old guy ever," Lucas chuckled as he stepped into the garage.  

Maya smiled, "He is. I really don't know how Riley and I would have gotten through the last five years without him and his wife. They've been like surrogate parents to us." She began to tear up and turned away so Lucas wouldn't see. 

"First," Lucas started as he gingerly wrapped his hands around Maya's biceps after turning her to face him. "None of that 'I'm all tough and strong' bullshit. You lost your fiancé and I lost one of my best friends. We're both still grieving and still have a ways to go. In my opinion, the only way we'll both get through it is by being honest and open with our feelings."  

Blue eyes carefully studied his green ones for confirmation. Without a word, Maya melted into Lucas' arms. It was a natural and effortless action for both of them. "You're right and I agree," she sighed against his chest. "I miss her  _s_ _o_ damn much. Every single day." 

 "Me too."  

0000000000000000000000000000000000000     

Maya and Lucas spent the remaining late morning settling into their new, temporary home. After lunch, they sat quietly pouring over the various paperwork that they’d gotten from the police department. It was about forty-five minutes before Lucas found something that he couldn't quite understand. 

"So, what  _exactly_ was Riley's job at Marcum?" He asked as his eyes stayed on the paper in front of him. 

"Supporting legal counsel. She basically assisted their head lawyer with anything he requested," The blonde explained while crossing her arms and resting them on the table. "Uh, like there was this one time that some drug had passed its trials and all that. She helped Cole, head lawyer, get it approved and available to market. That was, in fact, the only drug she had gotten to work on."  

Lucas handed her the paper he was reading, "It says there she was a 'third-party legal consultant'. No mention of her being an actual employee."  

With scrunched up brows, "That's... odd. I can promise she was employed by them and not some contracted third-party." 

Shaking his head, "There's another thing that doesn't make sense, Maya. Until about eighteen months ago, Marcum virtually didn't exist. They were described as a small, independent pharmaceutical manufacturer hailing from Europe. But, when I Google them, I can't find anything." Lucas showed her the internet search results he'd looked up earlier.  

"Oh, Riles. What did you get yourself into, Honey?" Maya sighed as she scrolled through the results. 

Just moments later, Lucas' phone chimed with a text alert. It was Topanga telling the two to turn on the TV and tune to a local news channel. From the living room, Maya heard, "Oh, my God." 

Getting up and joining him, "What is it?" All the Texan could manage was pointing towards the TV. 

Marcum Inc was on the screen engulfed in flames as fire crews worked to extinguish the blaze. "It says at least fifty killed or trapped. How many employees do they have total?" 

"Fifty-three." 

"You're kidding?" 

"No. Riles' was their fifty-fourth employee. I remember her telling me." 

"Maya, I don't think that fire was an accident." 

Turning to him, fear clouding her eyes, Maya inhaled sharply, "Me neither."  


	3. Suspicion

_suspicion_

_səˈspiSHən_ _/_

_noun_

  1. _a feeling or thought that something is possible, likely, or true._   



**3\. Suspicion**

The following three weeks were spent reading over the investigation reports. By the time they were done, they had a whole notebook filled with notes on unexplainable things that needed further attention and research. This was becoming a bigger project than they had originally thought.  

With the Thanksgiving holiday looming in a few weeks, both of their families were asking the pair if they’d be returning to celebrate. Maya bitterly reminded her parents that she’d just buried her fiancé less than a month ago and celebrating anything was her furthest thought. Lucas, being the good-to-a-fault guy he was, told his family he was more needed in California than in New York. They understood as they had when he packed up and left with Maya a couple weeks before. So, the duo decided they’d be spending the holiday out west.  

Living together was an interesting and amusing challenge. Maya had only ever lived with her parents and then Riley. While Lucas had lived with his parents and then on his own until cohabitating with Maya. The house was small but provided enough room to where they weren’t crowding one another. They did have to share a bathroom; Lucas  _had to_  get used to panties, bras, makeup, hair products, and tampons just lying around. Of course, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t feign disgust or displeasure to get a rise out of her. His cracks were about the only thing she laughed at anymore. She’d get sassy and bite back telling him she’s the one who’d clean his facial hair out of the sink after he’d shave and that she’d never comment on the ‘Questionable stains’ she’d find on his bedsheets and towels.  

“I can wash my own laundry if that’s a problem,” He chuckled over breakfast one morning. 

Maya scoffed and rolled her eyes, “You’re a guy, okay? I get it. You like to play with your stick. It’s not a problem for me. I mean, it’s not like I don’t fiddle myself, too. I mean, not recently. But anyway! It isn’t a problem. I’m just messing with you, Huckleberry.” She casually tried to brush off her ramble and Lucas attempted to ignore what she’d admitted, out of respect, but curiosity did kill the cat.     

He studied her picking at her eggs for a moment, “Is it because I’m here? Like, do you need total privacy or something like that?” He asked cautiously. 

Swallowing hard, “It’s not like I haven’t tried, okay? But it feels weird because she’s not here and the bed is so cold and lonely. It hurts. I try and I end up in tears.” Her voice had come out low and small. A tone Lucas recognized from the night she’d called and told him about Riley’s death.

With a breath, Lucas pulled her into his arms. They embraced tightly and he could feel her start to cry. This had become an almost once daily occurrence. They’d have an emotional moment about Riley, things would get quiet, he’d hug her, and they’d cry together.  

“I’m never going to have an orgasm again! Probably going to be celibate until I die,” Maya playfully whined into his neck.    

Trying his best not to laugh, and failing, Lucas gently touched his lips to her ear, “I highly doubt that.” It came out soft and hot against her skin. He could feel her shudder in response against him.   

The moment caused Maya to make eye contact, studying the gentle green orbs. She shook the feeling away and attributed it to grieving, feeling vulnerable, and needing someone to lean on. Lucas’ jaw clenched when she touched a palm to his chest; both tried to act like it didn’t happen or read anything into it. Pulling out of his arms, Maya felt an unexplained cool air hit her neck. It wasn’t the first time she’d felt it after having a weird, physical moment in the last few weeks.     

She turned to him slowly and was met with that half grin of his, “This is going to sound weird, but, have you felt anything strange or unexplainable going on since we got here?”  

His eyes widened a bit, “Like random bursts of cold air? Yeah, pretty much all the time after we hug or whatever. Also, I mean I could just be crazy, but I get this warm feeling whenever we’re looking over our research into the case. I have the same feeling when we touch, but I’m probably just overthinking it.”    

“You’re not. It’s like when we’re working or hugging, it’s a comforting, warm feeling. But when we pull away or stop working, it’s like someone is blowing a fan on us.” Maya confirmed with a nod.

Lucas rubbed his hands together, “You think it’s her? I could see her being happy we’re supporting each other and trying to figure out what really happened.” 

“Maybe. But, Riles didn’t believe in ghosts and neither do I.”  

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Maya, who’d taken a leave of absence from her art instructor job, asked Lucas if he could start boxing up the old house while she went and had a needed conversation with her boss. He, being the ever-supportive friend, agreed. He wasn’t entirely surprised to find the place almost immaculate and not a whole lot of personal possessions.  

The girls had traveled a lot, so they lived a minimalist lifestyle when home. Up until Riley had taken the job at Marcum, and Maya her teaching position, traveling was how they made a living. They ran a blog about being a gypsy-esque, globetrotting lesbian couple. They had won awards; Maya for her pictures and Riley for her articles. They had made a great team.  

Lucas, doing his best, divided up their possessions into labeled boxes. It wasn’t too challenging considering each had their own desk area in the shared office and Maya had her art studio out in the garage. Their clothes weren't too difficult either since Maya had been popping in to get hers over the last few weeks. He left the bathroom for last because he knew Maya would take care of her studio the next day.  

Getting to work, he assumed most of the leftover personal items were Riley’s. He packed them carefully into the box and kept rolling on. There was a cabinet above the toilet that had some random items in it that he put into a miscellaneous box. One of the items was a small box of matches; odd considering there were no candles in the bathroom. He picked it up and heard something that didn’t sound like matchsticks shifting around. He slid the box open and found a small, silver key.  

“Okay, you two, this is a little weird,” He said to himself before sliding the box shut and adding it to the misc. stuff.   

Once finished there, he turned his attention to the built-in wall cabinet that sat across from the toilet. He knelt down and went to open it by the knobs, only to find it locked. He sighed heavily before the light bulb appeared. He fished out the matchbox, retrieved the key, unlocked the cabinet, and…  

“What the hell?” Lucas said as he studied the contents.  

He was first met with the medical sharps box and a large bag of thin, white test strips on the top shelf. Moving those aside, he saw a rectangle storage container with unopened syringes and medicine vials.  _Maya P. Hunter_  was in all caps, bold print within the information card on the glass bottles. He didn’t recognize the medication name, nor would try a guess, but it was whatever was in the one full and eight empty vials he found.  

On the second shelf, there was a notebook and medium-sized desk calendar on his left. He picked up the notebook and flipped through it a bit. There were dates, going back over a year, along with numbers and brief notations. It was all in Maya’s handwriting and sort of read like a foreign language or medical journal. He picked up the calendar and saw that various things corresponded with the notebook. He had a vague idea of what all the scribbles meant but was also still in the dark. 

Putting those aside, there was a tall, reusable shopping tote on his right. He slid the bag out carefully but didn’t anticipate his discovery. The bag contained various digital and dye ovulation tests. There was a few home pregnancy tests, digital and dye, as well. All were unopened and had dates, in either Maya  _or_  Riley’s handwriting, written on at least one end. It all clicked in that moment and a sudden wave of sadness washed over him.  

“They were trying for a baby. Damn,” His voice broke as he stood. He went out into the kitchen to get an empty box. Coming back into the bathroom, he took his time placing these items into the box. He wrote  _Riley and Maya: important_ on the side before taping it up.   

Turning around to close the cabinet, he noticed something that had been hiding behind the tote. It was the end of a manila envelope that had been pushed towards the back. He reached in and pulled the object out. Whilst holding in, he noticed the bottom had a bit of heft. Opening the envelope, his heart skipped a beat. There was one of those test sticks laying in the bottom with a piece of paper. Pulling the test out, he could deduce it was a pregnancy test, but the result was virtually unreadable. It appeared there had been two pink lines on it, at one point, but they were faded now. The piece of white paper, which he expected to confirm his suspicion, only caused confusion.  

_“I’m sorry, Peaches.”_

Recognizing Riley’s hand immediately, he furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was she apologizing? Who had been pregnant? Why was all this locked up in a cabinet? Why didn’t anyone back home know? 

Just then, he heard Maya’s voice from the front door. He didn’t respond, but she made her way to him. She was grinning when they met, but after seeing what he was holding that grin fell. He looked at her, eyes filling with tears. She was surprised, admittedly, to see him becoming upset.

“Can I,” Lucas turned to face her, “please have an explanation?” 

Without hesitation, “I had an affair on our last trip. It was a false positive, no baby. This set something off in me, well, in us both. So, we decided to try to start a family. The doctor told me right out that my insides looked like mush and said conceiving naturally was going to be nearly impossible. But, you know Riley. She was determined. So, that meant tracking my cycles as if I were a damn scientist, hormone shots in my ass cheeks and stomach, being so hopeful when I was late only to be crushed when I’d start… it was hell. And then, adding fuel to the fire, about a month before Riley died my doctor said I had a one in ten chance of ever getting pregnant. He said I am basically infertile. I can’t have kids.”  

Feeling completely stunned, Lucas just shook his head. Stuffing the contents back into their envelope and shoving them into a box, “Who was the fuckwad?”  

“A young, attractive Spain-born artist. Riley was out on an assignment and he invited me over. We ate, drank, laughed…  _please_  don’t hate me, please? She did, for a long time, but, she eventually forgave me. She knew I regretted it deeply and couldn’t bear to hold it over me. You cared, and still care, about me just as much as she did. I hope in time you can forgive me." Maya spoke tearfully as Lucas stood stoically in front of her. "It was a stupid mistake that I'll be regretting for the rest of my life."      

With a sigh, "I'm not upset. You're human and humans make mistakes. As long as Riley forgave you, that's all that matters here. I'm just disappointed, that's all." Lucas stepped forward and wrapped Maya in his arms. It was the first hug they'd had in almost a month where one, or both, weren't crying.  

"And," Maya relaxed into the embrace. "Another thing, which no one else knows." 

Pulling back to look down at her eyes, "Oh boy." He chuckled.  

"We were married. We eloped last Valentine's Day. We were planning to have a big wedding, but not tell anyone we were already legal." Maya admitted and then bit her bottom lip.   

Grinning, "I don't know why, but for some reason that makes me really happy to hear." Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand then.  

Bittersweet tears welled in Maya's eyes then, "She was my whole world. I had built my entire life around her... I'm so lost now." 

"I'm no Riley, but I'm here for you. We're gonna get through this and figure out what really happened to her. I promise." Lucas reached down and took both of Maya's hands in his; gripping them tightly before interlacing their fingers.  

With a lopsided smirk, "For some reason, a completely insane reason, I feel like I should trust you." 

He kissed her forehead then, hands still clasped, and Maya giggled at the action. A blush colored her face and Lucas did his best to ignore it, "Well." He cleared his throat as he pulled away from her. They turned away from each other quickly after that and a familiar chill filled the space around them.  

_"Please don't."_

"What?" They asked in unison as they turned to face each other.  

Maya eyed him carefully, "That wasn't you and it definitely wasn't me... weird." 

"Very," Lucas confirmed just as the doorbell rang.   

Sitting on the doorstep was a small, rectangle box. Maya's name was in type across the top, but no other information could be found. 

"What's that?" Lucas asked as Maya brought the package inside. 

Carefully un-taping the flaps, "No idea." She opened the box completely and inside there was a letter and thumb drive.  

" _'I know what really happened to Riley. I would like to remain anonymous to secure my safety. You should find what you need to get started on the drive. Good luck, keep your head down, and we'll be in touch.'_ " Maya sighed shakily after reading the letter aloud. "It's not signed." 

"Any idea of who it is?" Lucas asked as he looked over the typewritten letter.     

Maya shook her head, "Riles' didn't really have friends at Marcum." 

Taking the drive and inserting it into his laptop, "Okay whoa." Lucas handed his computer to Maya, "I'm no detective, but I'm pretty sure those are internal investigation files."  

"They are..." Maya was flabbergasted as she scrolled through the dozens of file folders the drive held. "Luke?" She said hesitantly.  

"Mm?" He responded as she motioned him over. 

Maya pointed out one of the folders, "Why is there a file on  _you_?"  

With a thick swallow, "That's a good question." 


	4. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a time jump in the next two chapters; this one is small, but the next one is bigger. Please bear with me! It'll all make sense once we get through them, lol.

_bittersweet_

_ˈ_ _bidərˌswēt_ _/_

_noun_

_1._ _both pleasant and painful or regretful_

**4\. Bittersweet**

_3_ _.5_ _months later_

"You can't leave me, Riley," Maya begged through sobs. "You can't take our baby either! It's my child, too!"

Riley didn't say a word. She picked up the screaming bundle from its crib and walked out. Maya followed her, but when she got to the living room it was dark and abandoned. A stark difference from moments before when it was full of light and life. She hit her knees, curled into the fetal position, and sobbed. 

"Don't leave me, please. Don't leave..." The blonde sobbed into her thighs. 

Just then, the floorboard behind her creaked. Maya turned to see who it was, but when she did all she was met with was darkness.

That's when Maya realized it had all been a dream. Over the last few months, she'd been having this reoccurring bad dream. One that always started out good and happy but ended in tragedy with Riley leaving her and taking their child. She knew there was someone else in the dream, but she always woke up when she'd turn to see who it was. They started shortly after their first anonymous package arrived and were now a near nightly event.   

As she did after every other time, Maya rolled out of bed. She made the short trip across the hall into Lucas' room to find him awake, as she usually did after that wretched dream happened. Not only did she cry out and sob in her dream, but she did it out loud as well. The first time it happened, Lucas rushed into her bedroom to find the blonde a crying mess. He held her for an hour before she calmed down. So, when they started happening regularly, she would crawl into bed with him for a bit of emotional support. 

Tonight was no exception to their usual. Maya slipped into bed next to Lucas, he wrapped his toned arms around her stomach, and she immediately relaxed into him. She could feel the tension in his shoulders as her lithe body was pressed firmly against his. She caressed her hands gently up and down Lucas' bare arms that were embracing her. She could feel him sigh across her shoulder then and she knew.

Bringing his right hand up to her lips, she placed a wanton kiss to the back before laying the palm flat over her clothed breast. There's a moment where they just  _watch_ each other. Maya gazing up at him with eyes full of want, her nipple brushing against his palm with each of her short, hot breaths. Lucas stared down at her desire-colored eyes and wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and bury himself inside her.

His lips curved into a smirk then. He drug that grin against the skin of her neck as his finger glided between her legs and she let out an involuntary gasp. He kissed below her ear as he leisurely stroked her sensitive flesh that sparked a fire inside. He slipped a finger inside her, already finding a building wetness, and began to pump slowly as he thumbed her clit in teasing pattern. She could feel his arousal against her derrière and pressed against it in a teasing way. Two can play that game. The action sent a shiver through them both as the room's temperature spiked. 

 _"Lucas…"_  Maya moaned as she spread legs wider with hips arched into Lucas' hand as he worked her over. "I need you."

"Patience," He took his hand and slipped it under her oversized nightshirt. Finding her naked breast, he began to knead it and pinched her nipple to assist in getting her worked up.

"Please." Her whole body arched off the bed then and Lucas chuckled smugly at the sight. 

Losing her patience, and mind, Maya reached behind her and took hold of his full, throbbing member. Despite his boxers creating a barrier, she still got a good hold. Lucas took a sharp inhale in response and actions were halted when she gave him a tight squeeze. Maya smiled proudly at knowing she had a similar effect on him. 

With that, Maya's nightshirt was quickly shed and Lucas smiled down at her naked body in the moonlight. "Stop that. Fuck Buddies don't do that, remember?" Maya felt vulnerable under his gaze.

"You have a great body and I'm going to appreciate it," Lucas breathed before placing a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

A roll of those gorgeous baby blues and that signature smirk was all she had to say on the issue. "Just take your damn underwear off and fuck me." 

Doing as told, Lucas shimmied out of his underwear and took hold of Maya's waist. He gracefully lifted her up and seated her in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he guided his arousal to her entrance and rubbed the head against her slit. Maya whimpered each time it made contact with her clit. He then gently spread her folds and slipped his throbbing member inside to stretch and fill her completely. 

They ground against each other in time. That slow and familiar tempo they'd composed. Lucas' thrusts were slow and provocative, hitting Maya so deep that the breath was forced from her lungs. Maya dropped her head onto Lucas' shoulder with a sharp inhale, "You good?" he rasped with harsh breaths in response.

Her breathing was labored and coming out in short, uncontrollable pants. "Un-huh," was all she could manage in a high pitched, breathless whimper. Lucas chuckled against the column of her neck in response. His hot air cascading down her chest and making goosebumps form in its wake. 

Desperately needing more, she rolled her hips forward roughly. Feeling the need to oblige, Lucas slowly dragged his fingers down her abdomen in sweet,  _sweet_  torture before resting where their bodies joined. He toyed with her clit applying just the right amount of pressure as he sucked on her neck. 

"Fuck!" Maya cried out, her body singing with pure pleasure. 

Their pace increased and Maya gripped Lucas' shoulders as he began to rock more rapidly into her. The air surrounding them became thin as sweat dripped and their bodies moved with each other. She bounced on his lap as desperate moans rolled from her throat with the pressure building between her legs. She trembled with excitement as her climax drew close.

"L-Lucas!" Maya choked out as Lucas continued to pound into her.

All it took was a well angled jerk of his hips and Maya exploded around him. Wave after wave of sheer ecstasy flooding through her as Lucas released a strained moan in response. He held her hips firmly as he allowed his own release to take hold. His head tossed back against the headboard as he erupted inside her in euphoric release.

They collapsed onto the bed in a heap of gasping breaths and struggles to return to earth after that mind-blowing session. They panted heavily as their bodies shuddered and convulsed into afterglow. 

"Maya…" Lucas kissed her temple. "You wanna talk about it?" His arms were loosely wrapped around her naked waist. 

A reluctant sigh danced from her lips, "The sex? Huckleberry, we agreed not to." She could feel him tense in response.

With a shake of his head, "Not that. I was asking about the dream. I'm guessing you had it again, right?" 

Maya simply nodded against his chest in response, "Don't want to talk about it though. Same thing. Nothing new." 

"You know I'm here if you ever need to," He offered as his fingers massaged her spine.

"I know."

0000000000000000

Over the last three months they'd been diligently working with their Anonymous Source to piece together the truth behind Riley's death. What they discovered was that Marcum was a front for illegal activity. Organized crime, human and drug trafficking is what made the company's blood flow. It was a deep-seeded secret that they would do anything to protect. Various employees would go "missing", "mysteriously" die, or be fired for undisclosed reasons if they appeared to be a threat. Their source, who admitted to be an internal party, would feed them info every couple of weeks. Everything was coming to a head though and they were planning to expose Marcum. The company arranged a memorial black-tie banquet to honor those who'd lost their lives while employed by the company. And, with Maya being the widow of an employee, she was invited to attend. Their new headquarters were in Las Vegas and they were putting up all the company's deceased loved ones in a luxury hotel for the banquet weekend.      

The next morning found Maya by Lucas kissing his way down her still naked body. "I don't think so," She chuckled softly. "We have to get ready to leave for Vegas in a few hours," Glancing at the bedside clock with a sigh. 

"I can be quick, promise," He replied with a smirk and a wink. 

Running her hand through his hair, "You take  _t_ _hirty_ minutes to eat me out, Huckleberry. I don't exactly consider that quick." She smiled lazily as his hand found the short, blonde curls covering his favorite body part of hers. 

"I want to ensure you're enjoying it and are fully satisfied," His fingers started gently teasing her. "As any true gentleman should," Her legs involuntarily opened wider in response to Lucas' ministrations. 

Her pulse and breathing were starting to pick up, "But... I moved our flight up."

Immediately stopping everything he was doing, "You did?" Lucas cocked a brow. 

"Our source wants to meet," She bit her lip.

Feeling ambushed, and concerned, by this new information, "When were you planning to tell me?"

"Today, this morning."

With a quick nod, "Alrighty, when do we leave?" His tone was flat and direct.

"Flight's at noon," She replied as Lucas stood and searched for clean underwear. "We don't have to meet the source, you know. I can call it off," She ran a hand through her bedhead hair.

Slipping his fresh boxers on, "I just don't want you to be disappointed or have to meet with them alone. I'm not letting you go by yourself, even if they insist." 

"I know that and I wouldn't even consider going solo," Maya smiled. "But why do you think I'll be disappointed? Everything they've told us has checked out." 

Sitting in front of her on the bed, "That's absolutely true, but that doesn't automatically mean I shouldn't be... protective." He watched an unfamiliar look flash across her eyes for a moment, and then it was gone. 

"What do you want for breakfast? Well, other than me?" She joked as she sat up and the sheet pooled around her waist. 

He smirked as she crawled naked into his lap, "Surprise me." Her arms rested around his broad shoulders and his hands cupped her curvaceous behind. 

Without warning, Maya leaned forward and placed a hungry kiss to his lips. Lucas was taken aback. This whole "Fuck Buddies" arrangement forbade kissing on the lips. She had kissed him a handful of times before this, but it was always in the heat of the moment or while intoxicated. 

"Thank you," Was all she said when they pulled apart. It was sincere and she smiled with rosy cheeks and clear eyes. Her usual expression after a night of carnal fun.  

"You're welcome, m'lady," He gave her a wink and she giggled in reply. 

000000000000000000000000000

The first time they slept together was more or less an accident. They were back in New York for the Christmas holidays and they ended up staying in the apartment above Topanga's. Despite being invited out by their families, they chosen to spend New Year's Eve in as a chance to officially relax. So, they rented a bunch of old musicals, got some imported beer, a couple pizzas, and a bag of weed from Zay. Looking back, they blamed their intoxication and close proximity for it. 

The second time though? They were stone-cold sober. It happened in the tiny bathroom of Auggie and his girlfriend's apartment the night before flying back to California. They'd been bantering, teasing, and pushing each other's buttons all day... despite the fact they swore up and down that their NYE sex was a one-time thing.       

The third time was a conscious choice. Maya was the one who suggested a Friends With Benefits situation. Lucas, although apprehensive, agreed to the arrangement. They both agreed that their sexual chemistry couldn't be denied based on how phenomenal their first two romps had been. It was hot, passionate, and a little rough. But that's exactly how they liked it. 

000000000000000

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Maya muttered as they were walking towards the car rental desk.

Lucas looked at her with concern, "I told you not to eat those three bags of hot Cheetos on the plane." He chuckled in attempt to lighten the mood.

With a sharp exhale, "Funny, but I feel like I will hurl any second. I'm going to find a restroom," She shoved her denim jacket and luggage at him before turning and dashing away quickly. 

Locating an unoccupied restroom about fifteen feet from where she left Lucas was a clear sign of God's existence to Maya. As soon as she was in a stall and had the door locked, her coffee and the Cheetos made a reappearance. 

Once sure her stomach was done being angry, she wiped her mouth and stood. A weird twinge ran across her lower abdomen and she rubbed at it. She needed a moment and sat down on the toilet with her pants on. She pulled her phone out and started scrolling through old pictures of her and Riley. Whenever she'd need a reminder of why they were doing all of this, she'd reminisce. 

"I miss you, Honey," She smiled down at the face on her screen. 

 _"Baby."_     

It was a soft, gentle whisper Maya heard. Just like all the other times she or Lucas would hear it. They'd decided that, even though they wanted to be wrong or crazy, Riley was still with them. Communicating with and guiding them along in figuring out what happened to her. Not only that, but little things happened to put them in compromising situations. But of course, neither discussed those incidents. 

"'Baby', huh? No 'Peaches'?" She joked as she plopped her phone back into her purse. It was strange because up until this point she'd only ever hear the voice call her Peaches.  

Maya left the stall, rinsed her mouth, and washed her hands. The pet name still dancing around her brain as she did so. "Baby... okay, Riles. Whatever you wanna call me, babe." She chuckled wryly before leaving the restroom to rejoin Lucas.

Lucas was looking ticked off when she found him, "I did book the car for the twenty-second through the twenty-fourth, right?" He asked in a huff. 

"Yes, I remember because you made  _me_ call and make the reservation for you," Maya nodded with her brows scrunching. "It's the twenty-second already?" She more said to herself than to Lucas.

Her companion left and went back up to the desk attendant and continued to argue with him. Maya pulled out her phone to bring up the confirmation email, but  _something_ told her to check something else instead. She tapped on her period tracker app and waited for it to load with bated breath. 

_Y_ _our cycle is 7_ _days overdue_

That was the notification message that popped up upon the app loading. She froze. Her eyes just staring at the message until the screen went dark.  _Baby._

"You okay?" Lucas' voice brought her back.

Blinking rapidly, "Yes! Yes, I'm fine." She felt flustered, nauseous, and embarrassed. 

Not totally believing her, but buying it for the moment, Lucas smiled at her reassuringly. "They found our booking and are bringing the car around now," He led her towards the doors with their bags in tow.    

"Mmhmm," Was all she could manage as her head began to swim. 

Lucas loaded their luggage into the trunk as Maya slid into the passenger seat in silence. He knew not to push, but Maya was never silent for a good reason. He got into the driver's side, brought up the directions for the hotel on his phone, and then set off. The air in the car was thick with tension and it really troubled him. In an attempt to break the ice, Lucas reached over and squeezed Maya's thigh. Not in a sexual way; but in the way he had started doing over the last few months when he sensed she needed a little support during something difficult. It was his non-verbal way of giving encouragement and comfort. 

Maya watched his hand on her clothed leg and her heart leaped into her throat. She couldn't be pregnant. Not now. Not with  _his_ child. This was  _supposed to_  be her and Riley's.  _Not_  her and Lucas'. That thought alone made her want to ball up and cry until her eyes fell out. 

"I think I'm going to be sick again," Her voice was low and small. Lucas knew something big was troubling her based on that behavior alone. He pulled over into a parking lot and parked in front of a mulched flowerbed. Maya hopped out the second he put the car in park and began to dry heave over a patch of wildflowers.   

Rubbing her back as her body tried to become ill again, "It's okay, I'm here." Lucas comforted her until she calmed down and then helped her back to the car. 

They sat in silence for a few moments as Maya took big gulps from her bottle of water. Getting impatient, "Is everything okay? Please talk to me," He pleaded with worried eyes.

"No, everything is not okay," Maya shook her head as tears filled her eyes. 

"You're scaring me, Maya. Just tell me, please," He took her hand then and squeezed it tightly.

Taking a beat to glance out her window, "We're a couple dumbasses, you know that?"

He blinked with expectant eyes, "How so?"

"I think..." She trailed off to turn and face him fully. "I think I'm pregnant," She admitted with a tearful sigh.

His eyes went wide, then he smiled, then it fell. "I thought you couldn't. I mean, that's why we never use protection," Lucas cleared his throat, all the while still holding Maya's hand.

"That's what I was told," She dropped her eyes from his gaze then. 

With a surprised chuckle, "Damn." Her eyes met his again and he squeezed her hand. "If you don't want to have it, that's okay. I'll support you in whatever you want, Maya." 

"What if I want to have it? Us do co-parenting and all that shit?" She asked with a side smirk.

"Only, and I mean only, if that's what you want." His words were serious and genuine.

Maya licked her lips, "But what do  _you_ want? That's what I want to know."

"Let's table this until we see a doctor, okay?" He brushed the question off and Maya couldn't really argue with him.

The rest of the car ride to the hotel was quiet, but comfortably so. Lucas didn't let go of Maya's hand the whole way. 


End file.
